Forgotten Stories
by ilovekyosohma
Summary: Hatori accidentally erases Shigure's memories, leaving him with no knowledge of the curse, Tohru, or even Hatori and Ayame. it is up to Tohru and the members of the zodiac to get him to remember before Akito finds out what happened. kind of silly. shiXaki
1. Memories Here, Memories Gone

Ok, I don't really know how Hatori's memory suppresion thing works, but for this story, you think about the period of time between two dates, and delete all information concerning it. then you tell the person their new memories, and their brain accepts this as the truth and creates those memories as real ones.

Disclaimer: don't own fruits basket. Got some fruit in a basket though. And some marshmallow cream. On a baskin robins plastic spoon.

His name is ERIK.

Anyway.

"just get it out, ha'ri! Get it out!"

"ok, ok. But really, shigure, I don't think accidentally kissing your editor is something that calls for, and I quote, 'immediate memory-blanky-thing!'"

"yeah, yeah, just get rid of it."

"right"

Hatori put his hand over shigure eyes and began thinking about the time period he wanted to erase. At that very moment, Ayame burst through the door.

"hatori! Shigure! I brought sake! Just like that time, just after we met, when we were three and broke into ha'ri's dad's liquor cabinet!"

Shigure chuckled at the memory, and hatori groaned.

"yeah, and that time when we were seven and we got drunk and had hangovers at school. They had no idea what was wrong with us."

"yes! And the time when we were thirteen and we broke into ha'ri's dad's liquor cabinet again and drank so much you vomited on ha'ri's mom's shoes!"

"and the time when we were fifteen and we snuck into a bar, and that weird dude hit on you because of your hair."

"yes. I believe that may have been the beginning of the end for me."

"no, I'd say it was when we were eighteen and you got so drunk you totaled ha'ri's dad's car, and got your license taken away."

"or perhaps when we were twenty-one and went for our first legal drink, and you crashed ha'ri's mom's new porche."

"or when we were twenty-four and we smashed ha'ri's car through ha'ri's dad's living room window, and drove straight through into the dining room."

"or last week, when we went out drinking with mayu, and got the two of them so drunk they passed out, and then made ha'ri's parents think they were engaged."

"or yesterday, when the two of us got drunk and went to visit ha'ri at work."

Hatori was filled with th desire to get rid of those memories, to simply not remember anything that had happened since the real beginning of the end, that day when they were three, all the way up til shigure and ayame's visit yesterday.

There was a blinding flash of light.

Hatori leapt away from shigure as if he had been scalded. He stared at his hand in disbelief, and then at Shigure.

"umm…where am I, and who are you two?"


	2. Great Changes

**Chapter two! Yay! in the previous chapter, hatori accidentally erased all of Shigure's memories, and Shigure was left wondering who Ayame and Hatori were…**

Hatori smacked himself in the head repeatedly, as if that could help.

"hello?"

He looked up and stared at a very confused and befguddled Shigure.

"what?..."

Shigure scratched his head, eyebrows slanting steeply into a frown.

"who am i? who are you? Who is that freak with the silver hair?"

Ayame burst into tears at this, and Hatori smacked himself. Hard.

"my name is Hatori Sohma. I am your relative. Your name is Shigure Sohma, and he is Ayame Sohma. Ayame and I have been your best friends ever since we were very young. You are an author, Ayame own a shop, and I am the family doctor. We are all 27. you live here, in this house, with your younger relatives Kyo and Yuki, and girl named Tohru. You are cursed. You will turn into a dog if a girl hugs you. You must not let anyone find out you are cursed. If you do something the head of the family disaproves of, you will be punished. The Head's name is Akito Sohma. Does that help?"

Shigure frowned some more, and looked at Ayame.

"I'm friends with him?"

"if you want to be."

"and with you?"

"if you want to be. In fact, several things I've told you about yourself are there only because you chose for them to be true. You could easily send Kyo and Yuki to their respective homes and send Tohru back to her Grandfather. You could also quit being an author, which I'm sure would both distress and relieve your editor, Mitsuru."

Shigure nodded thoughtfully.

"you say I canget rid of these kids living in my house?"

"yes."

"well, how about we do that, then we'll discuss other things?"

"alright."

Shigure and Hatori left the room, Ayame bouncing after them happily. Shigure was looking at him as if thinking he might want to rethink that friends thing. They walked into the kitchen, where Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were havoinga snack. Yuki saw Ayame coming and ran, but Hatori caught him.

"Yuki, Shigure and I have something very important to discuss with you."

Shigure nodded and stared at Ayame, who was squishing Yuki in a hug.

"brothers." Hatori told him calmly. Shigure nodded again and looked back at the three of them.

"so…" he began, looking at Kyo. "are you Tohru?"

Ayame snorted, wiggled, and finally colapsed out of his chair, rolling on the ground in mirth. He shook his head wildly as he rolled.

"no. that's-"

"KYO, GODDAMMITTTT!!!! I'M KYO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE?! OF COURSE I'M NOT TOHRU, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, EVIL, PERVERTED !#$&!!!!!!!!!!"

Hatori had to protect Shigure from Kyo, as he was currently trying to kill him.

"shigure, that is Kyo. Tohru is that girl there. I can understand you were confused, as Kyo is most commonly a boy's name, but around Kyo, you would do well to make a serious attempt to remember everything about him, and never ever ever mix him up with Yuki. He would hate that. He and Yuki are enemies. Remember that curse I told you about? Well, it's the Zodiac, and Kyo and Yuki are the cat and the rat. Kyo, of course, is the cat. The two are enemies, and despise each other. They always fight."

Shigure nodded once more, indicating that he had absorbed this new information. Kyo had stopped trying to kill Shigure and was staring at him, as were Yuki and Tohru.

"all the more reason they should go immediately." Shigure stated confidently.

"go where?" they all asked simultaneously.

"home, of course. Is it possible for all three of you to be gone today, or will you have to stay until tomorrow?" he asked calmly, oblivious to the wide mouths of the teenagers. Tohru wa the first to recover.

"of course I'll be able to leave today, Shigure-san. I understand that I must have been a burden on you, staying for this long. I should have suspected I'd have to leave, I'm sorry if I over-stayed my welcome." She said, and rushed off to pack.

Kyo had a slightly different reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU MARCH IN HERE, CONFUSE ME WITH TOHRU, AND HAVE TO HAVE THE CURSE EXPLAINED TO YOU BY HATORI, AND THEN YOU JUST ORDE4R US OUT OF YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE !#$&??????"

Shigure blinked in surprise and stepped away from the violent youth.

"my my. I'm surprised I put up with him for however long he's been here. I pity his parents, having to put up with him full time. I'm surprised they don't just abandon him. I swear, if I had to let him stay here, I might just kill myself."

Wrong thing to say. Kyo got very quietly angry and miserable and horrified and lots of other bad things, and all his anger and pain concentrated into one foot. Then he put his foot in a certain place that kind of hurts a lot if you put yor foot there. In layman's terms, he kicked Shigure in the balls. Then he stalked off. Hatori winced, imagining the pain. Yuki was still staring at Shigure liked aliens had kidnapped him and replaced him with one of their own. Hatori figured he ought to explain…but oh, it was embarrasing. Almost as bad as when he had to give the younger Sohmas Sex Ed. Which was pretty horrible.

"well, Yuki, you see, um……Shigure asked me to erase a certain memory he'd rather not have…and then Ayame came…and he and Shigure started talking about all the things we've done and gotten in trouble for, most of which involved me and my family…and I was filled wih the desire to forget those things…but I still had my hand on Shigure face…and i…erased all of his memories."

Yuki gawked for a minute longer.

Then he erupted into laughter. He didn't stop. He just kept laughing. Then he looked up, is eyes glimmering, on the brink of tears.

"oh, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard!!! I've got a great idea, Hatori, why don't you erase Ayame's memories as well? He would stop telling weird stories and feeling regretful about his relationship with me. This would be something we would both benefit from."

Ayame backed away, as Hatori looked at him, considering.

"Ha'ri…you wouldn't…I mean…my…but…Ha'ri…"

Yuki and Hatori pounced on Ayame, Yuki holding him down and Hatori shoving his hand into Ayame's face.

"hold him still…there!"

There was a flash, as quickly as Hatori could manage it, and Ayame sat on the floor, in something of a dazed stupor.

"uh…would you mind getting off me?"

Hatori stepped off, pulling Yuki with him. they stared at Ayame expectantly.

"who am i?"

Yuki smiled brightly.

"my brother. Your name is Ayame Sohma. This is your friend, Hatori. He's a doctor for our family, as well as a relative. You are cursed by the sanke from the Zodiac. If a girl hugs you, you will turn into a snake, but you will retain the ability to speak. You run a shop that sells clothing. Very starnge clothing. Your assistant is named Mine. She's very nice, and I think you might have a crush on her, but you never told me, so I'm not sure."

Ayame shrugged.

"you say you're my brother?"

"yes."

"oh…are we good friends?"

Hatori expected Yuki to deny it, saying they didn't like each other, but Yuki surprised him.

"yes. We do stuff together alot. Want to go do something now?"

Ayame seemed pleased.

"sure. You seem like a nice person. I should get to know you if we were friends before I forgot. How did I forget, by the way?"

Hatori shifted, but Yuki lied seamlessly.

"Hatori has the ability to supress memories. He accidentally erased all of yours. He's really very sorry. He did the same thing to the man who owns this house, another relative called Shigure Sohma. He and you and Hatori used to be friends, but not so much anymore. Well, shall we go?"

Ayame smiled at Yuki and bounded out the door happily, exclaiming about Fun with a capital F and parks and movies. Yuki rolled his eyes, but in a pleasant way.

"same old Nii-san."

Then he left too. Kyo went after him, carrying his bags and looking irritated. Tohru came after him, also with her bags, looking sad but determined to make the best of it. Shigure came after both of them, also carrying some bags, but he stopped and leaned on the doorframe.

"glad to see the back of them. The girl was kind of sweet, but if a woman is going to be staying in my house I would rather she were closer to my own age so I could apreciate her fully. Hehehe."

_Still a pervert._

"what are those bags for?"

"huh? Oh, these? These are Yuki's. I was wondering if you could take them back to the Main House with you. Tohru tells me you and Yuki both live there."

Hatori nodded solemnly and took the bags. He was sorry about erasing Shigure's memories. It seemed he had also erased the mask of fun Shigure always wore, revealing the manipulative, solitary, PERSON underneath. And now Kyo was going back to Kazuma for good, and would probably drop out of High School as well. Yuki was going back to the Main House. And Tohru…Tohru would return to her Grandfather and her family, and she would only see anyone at school. And if Kyo left, it would be only Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. Oh well. Nothing he could do now.

"Yeah, Shigure. I'll take them."

"thanks. Hey, maybe I'll talk to you again sometime. Sayonara.(1)"

_So that's it. _Hatori thought. _Evrything goes back to normal, with two small differences. One, Ayame and Yuki are friends. And two…_

_And Two, the Mabudachi Trio is no more._

_As much as they irritated me, I can't help feeling kind of empty._

_Kind of alone._

**Ok, that's the end of chapter two! Yayayayayayayay! Finished another chapter! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray! It was a slightly depressing chapter, esaopecially at the end, but don't worry, this is a HappyFic, presented by HappyFics Inc.**


End file.
